About Me
by rachelhannah
Summary: Just some 'about me' things I like to do when I'm bored ;)
1. Chapter 1

_YOUR GUY SIDE:_

 _ **You love hoodies.**_

 _ **You love jeans.**_

 _ **D**_ **ogs are better than cats**

 ** _It's hilarious when people get hurt._**

 ** _You've played with/against boys on a team._**

 _Shopping is torture._

Sad movies suck

 **You own/ed an X-Box.**

 _ **Played with Hotwheel cars as a kid.**_

 _At some point in time you wanted to be a firefighter._

 **You own/ed a DS, PS2 or Sega**

 _ **You used to be obsessed with Power Rangers**_

 _ **You watch sports on TV.**_

 _ **Gory movies are cool.**_

 ** _You go to your dad for advice._**

 _You own like a trillion baseball caps._

 **You like going to high school football games.**

 _You used to/do collect football/baseball cards_

Baggy pants are cool to wear.

 _ **It's kinda weird to have sleepovers with a bunch of people.**_

 _ **Green, black, red, blue, or silver are one of your favorite colors.**_

 ** _You love to go crazy and not care what people think._**

 _Sports are fun_

 ** _Talk with food in your mouth. (sometimes)_**

 _ **Sleep with your socks on at night**_

 _ **Points: 14 Points**_

YOUR GIRL SIDE:

 **You wear lip gloss/stick.**

 **You love to shop.**

 **You wear eyeliner.**

You wear the color pink

 _ **Go to your mom for advice**_.

 **You consider cheerleading a sport.**

You hate wearing the color black.

 **You like hanging out at the mall.**

You like getting manicures and/or pedicures.

You like wearing jewelry.

Skirts are a big part of your wardrobe.

 **Shopping is one of your favorite hobbies.**

You don't like the movie Star Wars

 _You were in gymnastics/dance?_

 **It takes you around/ more one hour to shower, get dressed, and make-up.**

 _You smile a lot more than you should_

 _ **You have more than 10 pairs of shoes**_

 **You care about what you look like.**

You like wearing dresses when you can.

 **You like wearing body spray/perfume/cologne.**

 _ **You love the movies.**_

 _ **Used to play with dolls as little kid.**_

 _Like putting make-up on someone else for the joy/joke of it_.

Like being the star of every thing

 **Points: 13 Points**


	2. Chapter 2

_**How much am I worth**_

 ** _Natural Hair Color:_**

 _[x] Brown - $100  
[ ] Blonde - $50  
[ ] Black - $15  
[ ] Bald - $5  
[ ] Other - $75_

 ** _Total:_** _$100_

 ** _Eye Color:_** _  
[ ] Brown - $50  
[x]Green - $75_

 _[ ] Blue - $150_

 _[ ]Hazel - $100  
[ ] Other - $15_

 ** _Total so far:_** _$175_

 ** _Height:_** _  
[ ] Over 7′ - $200  
[ ] 6′8″ to 7′ - $175  
] 6′0″ to 6′7″ - $150  
] 5′5″ to 5′11″ - $75  
[ ] 5′4″ to 5′10″ - $85  
[x ]Under 5′4 - $0_

 ** _Total so far:_** _$175_

 ** _Age:_** _  
[ ] 50 to 56 - $175  
[ ] 46 to 50 - $150  
[ ] 41 to 45 - $125  
[ ] 31 to 40 - $100  
[ ] 26 to 30 - $75  
[ ] 21 to 25 - $50  
[ ] 19 to 20 - $25  
[x] 0 to 18 - $100_

 ** _Total so far:_** _$275_

 ** _Birth Order:_** _  
[ ] Twins or more than twins - $750  
[ ] First born - $320  
[ ] Only Child - $250  
[ ] Second born - $150-  
[ ] Middle child - $100  
[x ] Last Born - $100  
[ ] Third born - $550  
[ ] Fourth born - $300  
[ ] Fifth born - $400  
[ ] Sixth born -$215_

 ** _Total so far:_** _$375_

 ** _Drink?_** _  
[ ] I did like once - $400  
[ ] Only Holidays - $250  
[x ] Sometimes - $215  
[ ] YES - $200  
[ ] Only weekends - $300  
[ ] Every other day - $50  
[ ] Once a day - $15  
[ ] I live from the bottle - $Bankrupt$  
] No - $600_

 ** _Total so far:_** **** _$590_

 ** _Vision?_** _  
[ ] perfect vision - $400  
[ ] need or have glasses/contacts but don't wear them - $200  
[ ] No correction - $100  
[x] Glasses - $50  
[ ] Contacts - $25  
[ ] Surgical correction - $100_

 ** _Total so far:_** _$640_

 ** _Shoe Size:_** _  
[ ] 13 - $300  
[ ] 12 and a half to 13 - $250  
[ ]11 to 12 - $400  
[x ] 7 to 10 - $50  
] Under 7- $450_

 ** _Total so far:_** _$690_

 ** _Favorite Colors (multiple):_** _  
[ x] Green - $750  
[x] Red - $600  
[x] Black - $100  
[ ] Yellow -$475  
[ ]Brown - $300  
[x] Purple - $225  
[ ]White - $400  
[] Aqua - $350  
[ ] Orange - $300  
[] Blue - $300  
[ ] Pink - $100  
[ x] Other - $500_

 ** _Total:_** _$2815_

 ** _Did you use a calculator to add it all up?_** _  
[ ] Yes - $0  
[] Nope - add $1000  
[x] some - $750_

 _Final total: $3565_


	3. Chapter 3

**List your ten favourite Glee Characters. (not listed from most to least just btw)(also jfc it was so hard just to list them I'M SORRY JAKE AND MIKE)**

 _ **1\. Brittany**_

 _ **2\. Puck**_

 _ **3\. Santana**_

 _ **4\. Rachel**_

 _ **5\. Quinn**_

 _ **6\. Finn**_

 ** _7\. Kurt_**

 _ **8\. Blaine**_

 _ **9\. Sebastian**_

 _ **10\. Kitty**_

 _ **Have you ever read a 5/10 fic before?**_

 _Nah man but it would probs be hot_

 _ **Do you think 3 is hot? How hot?**_

 _JFC YES HAVE YOU SEEN HER MUY CALIENTE_

 _ **What do you think would happen if 6 got 1 pregnant?**_

 _Oh boy. Oooooh boy._

 **Do you recall any good fics about 9?**

 _So many_

 **Would 7 and 2 make a good couple?**

 _Oh no_

 **What is a better couple? 4 and 8 or 4 and 9?**

 _Anderberry vs Smytheberry... 2 of my top OTPS…idk man can't they just threesome it?_

 **What would happen if 7 discovered 3 and 8 in a secret relationship?**

 _OHMYGOD HELL FIRE HELL HATH NO FURY JESUS SHIT_

 **Make a twenty word summary for a 2 and 6 fic.**

 _They have been best bros for as long as they can remember. Once they get in high school, will their friendship weaken, or will it develop into something…more?_

 **Is there such thing as a romantic fluff story for 4 and 10?**

 _Idk man I think that would probably be pure smut 24/7 tbh_

 **Suggest a title for a 1 and 5 hurt/comfort fic.**

 _You're Not Stupid, Brittany_

 **What kind of plot would you use for 4 and 1?**

 _Brittana has a big break up, and Brittany knows Santana trusts Rachel, so she turns to her. (idk? I don't usually just to Brittany/Rachel its usually Berrittana)_

 **Does anyone on your friends list read 7 and 9 slash?**

 _Some probably do bc for some reason people ship them ? no thxz bye_


	4. Chapter 4

**List your ten favourite Teen Wolf Characters. (once again, not based most to least)**

 _ **1\. Hayden (yas)**_

 _ **2\. Allison (RIP baby 3)**_

 _ **3\. Scott**_

 _ **4\. Stiles**_

 _ **5\. Isaac**_

 _ **6\. Cora**_

 ** _7\. Chris_**

 _ **8\. Lydia**_

 _ **9\. Derek**_

 _ **10\. Kira**_

 _ **Have you ever read a 5/10 fic before?**_

 _No…that might be interesting tho_

 _ **Do you think 3 is hot? How hot?**_

 _Wowza so imperfectly perfect like *heart eyes* also he's a huge dork win/win_

 _ **What do you think would happen if 6 got 1 pregnant?**_

 _If it was possible? Omg I have no idea Derek would fuckin freak_

 **Do you recall any good fics about 9?**

 _So many_

 **Would 7 and 2 make a good couple?**

 _FUCKIN EW NONONONONONO_

 **What is a better couple? 4 and 8 or 4 and 9?**

 _Sterek or Stydia? Jesus uhm. Threesome? Idk lmao top OTPs right there right there_

 **What would happen if 7 discovered 3 and 8 in a secret relationship?**

 _Oh gosh idk. He'd probs be like "What about Stiles ?"_

 **Make a twenty word summary for a 2 and 6 fic.**

 _Two dark haired beautiful badasses taken on the world together. (that's all you get)_

 **Is there such thing as a romantic fluff story for 4 and 10?**

 _Eh. I dunno. I feel like it would be totes awkward._

 **Suggest a title for a 1 and 5 hurt/comfort fic.**

 _'Sad Puppies'_

 **What kind of plot would you use for 4 and 1?**

 _I wouldn't? ?_

 **Does anyone on your friends list read 7 and 9 slash?**

 _Probably jesus I've seen plenty of it_


	5. Chapter 5

**IF YOUR LIFE WAS A MOVIE, WHAT WOULD THE SOUNDTRACK BE?** So, here's how it works:  
1\. Open your library (iTunes, Winamp, Media Player, iPod, etc)  
2\. Put it on shuffle  
3\. Press play  
4\. For every question, type the song that's playing  
5\. When you go to a new question, press the next button  
6\. Don't lie and try to pretend your cool... and alot of the songs fit with the setting

 **Opening Credits: Oh Ms Believer – Twenty One Pilots**

 **Waking Up: Dollhouse – Melanie Martinez**

 **First Day at School: You Need Me, I Don't Need You – Ed Sheeran**

 **Falling in Love: Stone – Alessia Cara**

 **Fight Song: Fuck You – Lily Allen**

 **Breaking Up: She's So Mean – Matchbox 20**

 **Prom Night:** **Defying Gravity - Wicked**

 **Life: You Have More Friends Than You Know – Glee Cast**

 **Mental Breakdown: 7 Minutes in Heaven (Atavan Halen) – Fall Out Boy**

 **Driving: Forever Stuck In Our Youth – Set It Off**

 **Flashback:** **Goner – Twenty One Pilots**

 **Getting back Together: Stomach Tied In Knots – Sleeping With Sirens**

 **Wedding: Two Young Hearts – Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Birth of Child:** **Hurricane – The Fray**

 **Final Battle: Start a Riot - BANNERS**

 **Funeral Song: No Surrender – Glee Cast**

 **Final Credits: Ride – Twenty One Pilots**


	6. Chapter 6

The ones that are bolded are me

 **I'm SKINNY, so I MUST be anorexic**.  
I'm EMO, so I MUST cut my wrists.  
I'm a NEGRO so I MUST carry a gun.  
I'm BLONDE, so I MUST be a ditz

I'm JAMAICAN so I MUST smoke weed.  
I'm HAITIAN so I MUST eat cat.  
I'm ASIAN, so I MUST be sexy.  
I'm JEWISH, so I MUST be greedy.

I'm GAY, so I MUST have AIDS.  
I'm a LESBIAN, so I MUST have a sex-tape.  
I'm ARAB, so I MUST be a terrorist.  
 **I SPEAK MY MIND, so I MUST be a bitch.**

 **I'm a GAY RIGHTS SUPPORTER, so I WILL go to hell.**  
 **I'm a CHRISTAN, so I MUST think gay people should go to hell.**  
 **I'm RELIGIOUS, so I MUST shove my beliefs down your throat.**  
 **I'm ATHEIST so i MUST hate the world.**

I don't have a RELIGION, so I MUST be evil and have no morals  
I'm REPUBLICAN, so I MUST not care about poor people.  
I'm DEMOCRAT, so I MUST not believe in being responsible.  
 **I am LIBERAL, so I MUST be gay.**

 **I'm SOUTHERN, so I MUST be white trash.**  
 **I TAKE (or used to take) ANTI-DEPRESSANTS, so I MUST be crazy.**  
I'm a GUY, so I MUST only want to get into your pants.  
 **I'm IRISH, so I MUST have a bad drinking problem.**

I'm INDIAN, so I MUST own a convenient store.  
I'm NATIVE AMERICAN, so I MUST dance around a fire screaming like a savage.  
I'm a CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be a whore...  
I'm a DANCER, So i must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore

 **I wear SKIRTS a lot, so I MUST be a slut.**  
 **I'm a PUNK, so I MUST do drugs.**  
I'm RICH, so I MUST be a conceited snob.  
 **I WEAR BLACK, so I MUST be a goth or emo.**

 **I'm a WHITE GIRL, so I MUST be a nagging, steal-your-money kind of girlfriend.**  
I'm CUBAN, so I MUST spend my spare time rolling cigars.  
I'm NOT A VIRGIN, so I MUST be easy.  
I FELL IN LOVE WITH A MARRIED MAN, so I MUST be a home-wrecking whore.

I'm a TEENAGE MOM, so I MUST be an irresponsible slut.  
I'm POLISH, so I MUST wear my socks with my sandals.  
 **I'm ITALIAN, so I must have a "big one"**.  
I'm EGYPTIAN, so I must be a TERRORIST!

I'm PRETTY, so I MUST not be a virgin.  
I HAVE STRAIGHT A'S, so I MUST have no social life.  
 **I DYE MY HAIR CRAZY COLORS, so I MUST be looking for attention.**  
 **I DRESS IN UNUSUAL WAYS so I MUST be looking for attention.**

 **I'm INTO THEATER & ART, so I MUST be a homosexual.**  
 **I'm a VEGETARIAN, so I MUST be a crazy political activist.**  
 **I HAVE A BUNCH OF GUY FRIENDS, so I MUST be fucking them all.**  
 **I HAVE A BUNCH OF GIRLS WHO ARE FRIENDS, so I MUST be a player.**

 **I have Big BOOBS, so I MUST be a hoe.**  
I'm COLOMBIAN, so I MUST be a drug dealer.  
 **I WEAR WHAT I WANT, so I MUST be a poser**.  
I'm RUSSIAN, so I MUST be cool and that's how Russians roll.

I'm GERMAN, so I must be a Nazi.  
 **I hang out with GAYS, so i must be GAY TOO**  
I'm BRAZILIAN, so I MUST have a BIG BUTT.  
I'm PUERTO RICAN, so I MUST look good and be conceited.

I'm SALVADORIAN, so I MUST be in MS 13.  
I'm POLISH, so I MUST be greedy.  
I'm HAWAIIAN so I MUST be lazy.  
I'm PERUVIAN, so I MUST like llamas.

 **I'm a STONER so i MUST be going in the wrong direction.**  
 **I'm a VIRGIN so i MUST be prude.**  
I'm STRAIGHT EDGE so i must be violent.  
 **I'm a FEMALE GAMER, so I MUST be ugly.. or crazy.**

I'm BLACK so I MUST love fried chicken and kool-aid.  
 **I'm a GIRL who actually EATS LUNCH, so i MUST be fat.**  
 **I'm SINGLE so I MUST be ugly.**  
 **I'm a SKATER so i must do weed and steal stuff**

 **I'm a PUNK so i must only wear black and date only other punks**  
I'm ASIAN so i must be a NERD that does HOMEWORK 24/7  
 **I'm CHRISTIAN so I MUST hate homosexuals.**  
I'm MIXED so i must be screwed up.

I'm MUSLIM so i MUST be a terrorist.  
I'm in BAND, so i MUST be a dork.  
I'm BLACK so I MUST believe JESUS WUZ A BROTHA.  
I'm MORMON so I MUST be perfect.

 **I'm WHITE and have black friends so I MUST think I'm black.**  
I'm GOTH so I MUST worship the devil.  
I'm HISPANIC, so I MUST be dirty.  
 **I'm NOT LIKE EVERYONE ELSE, so I MUST be a loser.**

I'm OVERWEIGHT, so I MUST have a problem with self control.  
I'm PREPPY, so I MUST shun those who don't wear Abercrombie & Hollister.  
I'm on a DANCE team, so I must be stupid, stuck up, and a whore.  
 **I'm YOUNG, so I MUST be naïve.**

I'm MEXICAN, so I MUST have hopped the border.  
 **I GOT A CAR FOR MY BIRTHDAY, so I MUST be a spoiled brat**.  
I'm BLACK, so I MUST love watermelon.  
 **I'm BI, so I MUST think every person I see is hot.**

I'm an ASIAN GUY, so I MUST have a small penis.  
I'm a GUY CHEERLEADER, so I MUST be gay.  
I'm a PREP, so I MUST be rich.  
I don't like the SUN so I MUST be albino.

 **I have a lot of FRIENDS, so I MUST love to drink and party.**  
I wear tight PANTS and I'm a guy, so I MUST be emo.  
I couldn't hurt a FLY, So I MUST be a pussy.  
 **I support GAY RIGHTS, so I MUST fit in with everyone.**

 **I hang out with teenage drinkers and smokers, so I MUST smoke and drink too.**  
 **I have ARTISTIC TALENT, so I MUST think little of those who don't.**  
 **I don't like to be in a BIG GROUP, so I MUST be anti-social.**  
 **I have a DIFFERENT sense of HUMOR, so I MUST be crazy.**

 **I tell people OFF, so I MUST be an over controlling bitch.**  
 **My hair gets GREASY a lot, so I MUST have no hygiene skills.**  
 **I'm DEFENSIVE, so I MUST be over controlling and a bitch.**  
I'm a NUDIST, so I MUST want everyone to see my boobs.

 **I read COMICS, so I MUST be a loser.**  
I hang out with a FORMER PROSTITUTE, So I MUST be a whore myself.  
I'm TEXAN so I MUST ride a horse.  
I'm a GOTH, so I MUST be a Satanist.

I'm a CROSSDRESSER, so I Must be homosexual.  
 **I draw ANIME so I MUST be a freak.**  
 **I am a FANGIRL so I MUST be a crazy, obsessed stalker**.  
I WATCH PORN so I MUST be perverted.

I'm an ONLY CHILD so I MUST be spoiled.  
 **I'm INTELLIGENT so I MUST be weak.**  
 **I am AMERICAN so I MUST be obese, loud-mouthed and arrogant.**  
I'm WELSH so I MUST love sheep.

 **I'm a YOUNG WRITER, so I MUST be emo.**  
I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST talk with a funny accent.  
I'm a GUY, so I MUST ditch my pregnant girlfriend.  
I'm CANADIAN, so I MUST love hockey and beavers.

I'm DISABLED, so I MUST be on Welfare.  
 **I'm a FEMINIST, so I MUST have a problem with sexuality and I want to castrate every man on the earth.**  
 **I'm a TEENAGER, so I MUST have a STEREOTYPE.**  
I WEAR A BIG SUNHAT when I go outside, so I MUST be stupid.

I like BLOOD, so I must be a VAMPIRE.  
I'm ALBINO, so I MUST be an evil person with mental abilities and is A MURDERER!.  
 **I'm ENGLISH, so I MUST speak with either a cockney or a posh accent, love tea and cricket, and have bad teeth.**  
 **I'm WHITE, so I MUST be responsible for everything going wrong on the planet: past, present, and future.**

I don't like YAOI or YURI, so I must be a HOMOPHOBE  
 **I'm not the most POPULAR person in school, so I MUST be a loser.**  
 **I care about the ENVIRONMENT...I MUST be a tree hugging hippy .**  
I have a FAN CHARACTER, so I MUST be an annoying Mary-sue.

 **I CHAT, I MUST be having cyber sex.**  
I'm PAGAN so I MUST sacrifice babies and drink the blood of virgins.  
I'm PAGAN so I MUST worship Satan.  
I'm CONSERVATIVE, so I MUST be against Abortion.

I'm SWEDISH so I MUST be a tall blond blue-eyed lesbian.  
I'm a LESBIAN so I MUST want to get with every single girl that I see."  
 **I like CARTOONS, so I MUST be IRRESPONSIBLE.**  
 **I like READING, so I MUST be a LONER.**

 **I have my OWN spiritual ideology; therefore I MUST be WRONG or MISGUIDED.**  
I am WICCAN, so I MUST be a SATANIST.  
 **I DISAGREE with my government, so I MUST be a TERRORIST.**  
My friends say I look like a WITCH, so I MUST be an OLD HAG and fly on a broomstick.

I love YAOI, so I MUST be GAY.  
 **I'm a PERSON, so I MUST be LABELED.**  
I DON'T CURSE, so I MUST be an outcast.  
 **I like GAMES, ANIME and COMICS, so I MUST be childish.**

I'm SWEDISH, therefore I MUST be WHITE.  
 **I SPOT GRAMMATICAL ERRORS, so I MUST be a pedantic bastard.**  
I'm GOTHIC, so I MUST be mean.  
 **I'm STRONG so I MUST be stupid.**

I'm Australian so I MUST hunt crocodiles and talk to kangaroo's.  
I go to RENFAIRES, so I MUST talk weird, be a loser, and not be up with the times.  
I'm GAY so I MUST be after EVERY straight guy around.  
 **I don't want a BOYFRIEND so I MUST be Lesbian.**

 **I'm NOT CHRISTIAN so I MUST just need converting.**

 **I love marching band, so I MUST be a friendless freak.**  
 **I DRINK and SMOKE, so I MUST have no life.**  
 **I'm a TEENAGER, so I MUST have no clue.**  
 **I STILL LIKE TO WATCH CARTOONS so I MUST be immature.**

If you think stereotypes are stupid copy and paste into your profile


End file.
